


Help | JJH [Alpha/Omega]

by joonpng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, vaginal stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonpng/pseuds/joonpng
Summary: You're best friends with the ever talented Jaehyun, an alpha music major at your university. You have somewhat of a crush on him but understand that being a beta works against you. What will one fateful night reveal, though?Alpha/Omega fic where reader was misdiagnosed as a beta in high school.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	1. The first

**Author's Note:**

> this is very consensual please dont @ me. also im bad with titles aaaaaa
> 
> i also have a tumblr if u want to follow or request things there! https://joonpng.tumblr.com/

Jaehyun huffed in annoyance at what you could only assume being that he must have missed the beat. Again. You had lost count at how many times he'd retraced the same steps. Forwards, back, spin, fall, slide. Truthfully, you couldn't tell whether or not he was missing the beat or if his perfectionist attitude was getting in the way of his ability to just _feel_ the music but you wanted to offer your support regardless. It's what best friends do.

"C'mon Jae, you got this!" Your fist pumped in the air, the act easing Jaehyun's frustration in an instant when paired with your cheesy grin.

Too exhausted to respond verbally he nodded in your direction before starting from the top. Once more, forwards, back, spin, fall... slide? You cringed a little internally as you watched, clearly noticing he definitely missed the beat that time. A loud growl echoed in the empty studio and your heart ached to hear it. You placed your sketchbook and pen down you headed towards Jaehyun with his water bottle, the icy exterior cooling to touch in his hot presence. As you got closer you noticed strands of hair sticking firmly to his forehead, it was definitely time to call for a time out.

You waved the bottle in front of his downcast face, knowing that if it were up to him he'd just keep going and going. It was admirable in a way, knowing just how dedicated he was towards everything he tried but if he wasn't willing to put that effort into also looking after himself you would take that role. You rather enjoyed it, actually. Being there for him as he often was for you only proved how strong your bond really was and you wouldn't want it any other way. He perked up as you arrived, a stern but lovingly concerned look on your face.

"Take a break, please." You pleaded knowing full well he couldn't say no to you.

His chest heaved as he fully looked at you and returned a soft smile. The dance was difficult, Jae told you that enough. 

"Yeah... yeah, all right." He breathed, struggling to get air back in his lungs. 

Though your caring side usually won, you sometimes indulged in your curiosity. Watching Jaehyun dance was like a dream you'd rather not wake from. The way his body moved was hypnotizing, working out really did wonders to him and you'd be a liar if you said you he wasn't attractive. Seeing him in this state, as you often did, brought out such a wild eagerness in you that you felt since you first met back at the uni open day. You were never sure what pulled you both together but you thanked whatever powers were in charge for blessing you with the sight in front of you right now. Jaehyun slumped against the wall of the studio and tried to calm his breathing, taking big gulps of water in the process and spilling some down his chin. His top was rather drenched at this point and clung tight to his upper body, his lower half covered by those grey sweats that he suited so well. He really was alpha personified. Strong, intelligent, focused, and whoever he ended up with would be the luckiest person alive. Your heart ached a little at your musings causing you to gulp, something Jaehyun unfortunately picked up on.

"Thirsty?" His brow raised as he smirked, tipping the water bottle in your direction.

"As if!" You joked back despite the creeping embarrassment at getting clocked, face burning up at his cheeky smile.

Being friends with Jaehyun certainly had its positives. He was protective and shielded you from rude alphas. Encouragement was plentiful around him and he was such a big joker. Your cheeks often hurt after hanging with him due to how often he'd get you to laugh. But following that was the flip side, he was too talented for his own good! Everything he done, whether that be his studies or his way with words had most people infatuated, including yourself even IF you only saw him as a friend. He was bound to know the effect he had on people. His flirtatious nature really riled you up in the best ways possible.

You sat beside him and got back to your study, the ground warm beneath you as you return to the same seating position. Coming here was always fun since you got to spend time with Jae, but it also proved fruitful for your art major. Getting to draw such dynamic poses never got tiring and getting endless compliments from Jaehyun always motivated you.

He leaned over to you, his breathing more stable now. You could feel it settle against your neck and it made you shiver internally. Being close to him was both a blessing and a curse, his warm nature and the deep connection you felt for him hurt your heart. Not necessarily in pain, but more of a homey ache. He watched as your hand skillfully glided across the paper, nodding at how detailed your art was. He was never a great artist himself so seeing someone as talented as you made it intriguing to watch. The attention did throw you off a little, but at least it pushed you to do your best.

"I like this one." He pointed. It's one of your favourites too, you think.

"What about this one?" You inquire, genuinely appreciating his input.

"Hmm..." He exaggerates his sounds, obviously putting on a show. You intrinsically smile, awaiting his witty comeback. "Not handsome enough." He grins, wide and toothy. He always looked best when smiling, canines on full show. You stare for a second too long, an almost hidden blush making its way onto your cheeks.

"I don't think any piece of art will full capture your beauty." You flirt back, a teasing lilt to your voice.

He nods in agreement, smile still plastered to his face before he attacks your sides, tickling you mercilessly.

"Jae! Hey! Stop!" You stutter in between laughter, rolling to the side to try and escape his grasp.

"You'll just have to try harder next time" He mocks before relenting.

You take a second to get your breath back and huff at his childish act. Add that to the list of cons to having a best friend, they know all your weak points. The clock began ringing causing your attention to rise to it. 8 pm. Taking a look at Jaehyun he responded, almost as if he could read your mind. "I know, let's get home."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to Jaehyun's home wasn't a long one and at least it kept you warm during the cold nights. His studio was pretty close to the uni campus and thankfully Jaehyun had a dorm room to himself. You were still stuck at an apartment outside the campus but visited Jaehyun often enough that it was almost like your second home. And he always fed you well, which was a plus.

"Want leftover takeout?" He asked once getting in the door, his bag dropping with a thud and his coat being thrown wherever.

You hummed in response, not really caring what you eat. Jaehyun knew your favourites anyway.

"All right, be back in a sec. Gonna shower."

You hum again, the routine of all it comforting you. Jaehyun's place was a lot better decorated than yours and a hell of a lot cleaner too. Framed art lined the walls alongside shiny trinkets dotted around the area. You make your way into his living room space, as small as it was it felt just right. Cosy, even. A familiar couch placed in the middle is where you lay your bag and outerwear down and began flipping through your phone apps. The couch smelled just like him and for a second you wished you could smell more, like an omega could. You wished you could wrap yourself up in his scent due to how relaxed it made you but alas... you were burdened with the beta status. It was in high school when you were assigned and though you were thankful for it back then, you always wondered what the other side endured.

Jaehyun had told you plenty of alpha horror stories, he told you all about heats though never indulging in his own too much. It's not that you particularly _wanted_ to know about his, right? You heard enough of them when he inevetabily begs you to stay and look after him anyway. Ah, your head suddenly felt foggy. Usually you'd hear comments from him how you were lucky to be a beta, how he wished he wasn't an alpha and how much of a nuisance it was.

You placed you phone back into your pocket, choosing to sit up properly and load netflix as you waited for Jaehyun. Watching films and eating was a favourite pastime spent together and you found yourself getting just a tad giddy about it all. Before you had a chance to process your thoughts Jae called from behind you.

"Pizza okay?" You could hear the smile in his voice and it eased you.

"Yeah!" You call back, wanting him to hurry up.

When Jaehyun came to sit you moved over to give him some more room, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch in the process. You wrapped yourself up and inhaled. His presence always pacified you. You were definitely happy with where things were between you two but your mind often wandered, like you couldn't stop yourself from being pulled toward him. Alpha/beta relationships weren't common due to the nature of alphas and omegas and you fully understood that. Being best friends was enough for you, you reassured yourself. It'd have to be.

"Wanna watch Disney?" He asked. They were his favourite after all, and you were more than happy to oblige him.

"Of course! Think of it as a thank you for lending your body to art." You joke, winking playfully at him.

He laughed softly with you as he flicked through the titles, settling on one in no time. Even though he picked one of your favourites you couldn't help but steal glances of him as you saw just how enthralled he was at the scenes before him. You took a bite out of your pizza and tried to focus, though had no such luck. He really was attractive and though you'd never see, he thought the same way about you. His lingering touches and gentle smiles never alluding to you anything else other than friendliness. 

Glossy eyes suited him you thought as the twist in the movie appeared, causing him to gasp. The pizza box was placed on the side table as you mentally giggled at the sight, an alpha completely in love with such a soft and romantic film. He was too cute. You reached out to grab his hand from under the blanket, rubbing his thumb smoothly. His head jerked to you sporting an incredulous look at what had just happened in the film.

"It's all right, Jae." You cooed, "You know there's always a happy ending, right?"

Instead of responding he turned back to the film to keep watching, leaving you to stare at him a little longer. His dimples were probably your favourite feature of him, the larger his smile the deeper they went and the further you seem to get lost in them. He had rather soft facial features which made for a stark contrast to his rather large and overpowering body, all thanks to his dancing and working out. He'd asked on a few occasions if you'd like to join him in getting fit but you know you'd be too distracted, just like when you watch his dances practices. At least when he dances you have time to dedicate on your art so as to not get too flustered.

You find it hard to focus on the rest of the film, your mind elsewhere. Sure you know Jae is attractive, but you've never been _this_ focused on the fact. You felt a little off put, not entirely sure what was going on in your brain. A loud 'woooooow' caught your attention.

"What a ride..." He contemplates, eyes glued to the empty screen.

"Did you like it?" You already knew his answer, but wanted to ask regardless.

"Are you kidding me? That twist! The romance!..." He trails off trying to process the films content.

"I can't believe you haven't watched it before!" You accuse, leaning closer to him wanting to hear more of his thoughts.

"Right? I guess you are handy sometimes."

You feign shock and grasp at your top as if his comment offended you.

"Jae! Oof, ow! It hurts!" You giggle, falling back.

He follows you and smirks, leaning above before snapping back with "Truth hurts, sorry babe."

His pet names were endearing, and it's not that you don't appreciate them or aren't used to them, it's more like... It hit differently this time. It made your head swim. It caused your voice and body to stutter, like you were stunned, and before you registered what you were asking you blurted out,

"When's your next heat?"

It wasn't uncommon for you to ask, so why were you suddenly filled with unease? Thankfully, Jaehyun wasn't picking up on it. Either that or he was good at hiding the fact so he didn't make you feel worse. Whatever it was, you were grateful. 

Jaehyun backed up a little and sat in his original place, a hand resting on his chin as he thought on the last few months. You knew he sometimes took suppressants in favour of focusing on other things, much to your dislike. It always made his heats much more difficult for him to deal with and as his resident helper, you hated seeing him in such want and unable to ease it.

"I'm not sure..." He starts and you already know what's coming next. "Been too focused on other things..." He sighs and you understand. You really do. He's a busy man, a music major who works out and also dances in his free time. He has a lot on his plate and sometimes heats are just too inconvenient. You still find yourself wanting to help, though. You want to make things easier for him. His hand reaches yours as he apologises, a subtle contact in an attempt to reassure. He knows you'd rather he put his body first and was trying to show his appreciation of your care.

"Mm, it's okay Jae," You comfort, holding his hand tightly. "When it comes, let me know, yeah?" You know you don't have to ask, you know he wants you there. You know you just want to hear him ask. Felt good knowing he needed you.

"Please." His voice is low. His touch is cool and your head begins to hurt, thankful for his grip as it seems to be the only thing grounding you for now. Suddenly you're reminded of the ever present fact that he still doesn't have a mate and you imagine he must have many suitors, yet still asks for your help. You don't provide any bodily comfort, just make sure he eats and is well hydrated. Keep his room tidy when he allows you to enter. 

"Why, uh..." You pause, hesitation present in your voice. His brows knit in concern, hands growing tenser. He has to coax it out of you.

"Yeah?" His stare is intoxicating, you want to lean into him.

"Why..." You start again, swallowing your words in an attempt to straighten them out. "Why don't you... you know... find a partner?"

There's a pause between you two and you suddenly feel anxious. Things never felt this tense before, why were you finding it hard to look at his face? It's almost as if you were shy, like you wont like his reply. Regret begins to seep as he speaks.

"You know what a fated pair is?"

"Yeah?" You respond. So far so good, nothing you weren't expecting. He had told you about them before. His hand moved from yours to the back of his head, a nervous tick you supposed.

"Well. I'm waiting for mine." His statement is simple, straight to the point. You can't help but laugh.

Confusion laces his face, eyes scanning you in search of the reason for your bout of laughter. Truth be told, you aren't sure whats so funny about the situation either. Perhaps it's because the tension you just felt suddenly dissipated, your body feeling a whole lot lighter. 

"S-Sorry!" You stutter, unable to stop laughing. He smiles at the sound of your cheer and your heart returns the smile.

"It's just, it's just you know how rare they are, right?"

He nods and looks off into the distance, a dramatic tone settling in his voice. He wants to make you comfortable.

"They'll come, I know it. I've been waiting patiently for them."

Ever the romantic, you think. He was really charming, and you really do want him to meet his fated pair if he can. It's not often the case, but you feel hopeful for him. Jaehyun is a great guy and his omega mate is out there, somewhere. Until then, you don't mind being his relief if he wants. There is a small pang in your chest at the understanding that you'll never experience this so called fated pair, not with Jaehyun, not with anyone. It's just not in the beta code to experience something so deep. Still, you reach out to touch his shoulder to show how appreciative you are of him for lightening the mood in an instant and rub small circles above the clothing.

He leans into your touch and his chest thrums in affection. Too cute for his own good. You reach in your bag and quickly check the time on your phone to see that it was 11pm now and you're ever thankful to remember its the holidays, no need to wake up early tomorrow, but your body clock sure isn't aware of this fact yet. You yawn and stretch your upper body from sitting for so long, top rising a little. The breeze that hits your midriff casually lets you know that you're a lot warmer than previously noted but you put it down to being over tired. 

"Bed time?" Jaehyun asks, head cocking to the side as he questions you.

"Yeah I should probably start heading home." It was quite a walk back to your apartment, but you suggest to yourself to get a taxi, especially since it was so dark out.

"What? Absolutely not, do you know how dangerous it is? Just stay here tonight." Jae's voice is filled with genuine concern for your well being and it makes your chest heavy. Partly because it feels good knowing he cares so much and partly because you feel bad for making him worry.

"No, honestly it'll be fine. I'll just-"

"No, no, no, honestly. It's my pleasure." He charms and of course you cave, tiredness seemingly overwhelming you.

"Besides," He gets up, stretching a hand out to you to which you graciously take. "I'm way too tired to walk you home." He jokes wearing his well known dimpled grin.

Despite knowing Jaehyun for well over a year now you'd never had the chance to stay over. Or rather, you didn't want to impose on his space too much so opted instead to leave before overstaying. You really were exhausted though and didn't like your chances of maybe falling asleep in the cab, so this did seem like the safer option. He led you to his room and began searching through his clothes, tossing you an oversized t-shirt of his for you to put on. You mouthed a small thank you at his mind reading abilities and headed towards his bathroom to change. 

Again, you are filled with his scent and you notice it's a lot stronger. You assume it's probably due to your tired state, but you find yourself pushing his shirt into your face and inhaling deeply, the smell calming you quickly and lowering your inhibitions. You're reminded of the fact that Jaehyun sleeps top naked and a deep blush sets itself on your cheeks, mind somewhat hazy from his scent. A beta can still smell usual smells off of alphas and omegas, just not those strong pheromones that make them go wild in need, and you're used to Jaehyun's scent. Why was it driving you so mad, then? Your legs squeezed subconsciously together at the smell before a quick knock on the bathroom door threw you out of your thoughts.

"You all right in there?" Jae didn't dare enter, he wasn't sure if you were dressed or not.

You suddenly felt insecure again, quickly getting undressed and throwing his shirt over your body. You gently push the door open just in case Jaehyun's body was still pressed against it.

"Yeah, sorry! I uh... Just wasn't sure where to put my clothes?"

Jae tensed a little at this, his nose flaring ever so slightly... or maybe it was just your imagination? He peered into the bathroom and then back at you, curiosity filling his eyes. His top slid off in the process, hands held out signaling for you to pass your own clothes in his and so you do, hands a little shaky from nervousness.

"I'll just put em in the basket" He points behind you, of course they'd go in the laundry. You felt so silly.

"Ah, yeah. Right." 

Heat begin building again in your body and pooling at your stomach, probably from embarrassment. He stepped behind you and you found yourself unable to look back. You've seen his upper body many times before, it comes with his lifestyle, but the image recreated in your mind made you dizzy. Were you going insane? It surely felt that way anyway. Perhaps it'd be best to sleep on it, you were super exhausted and that must be why your mind kept wandering you reasoned with yourself.

You hopped into Jae's double bed and settled in before he came back. Your body must have been much more tired than you thought because you were pretty sure you'd be passed out before Jaehyun got back. He was taking a pretty long time to be fair. Maybe he went for another shower? No, that didn't make sense, you didn't hear water running. Ah... It was no use. You felt your eyelids growing heavier as you drifted off, unaware of when Jaehyun finally crawled in beside you.

When you wake you're not sure of the time but notice it's still dark out so try resting your head again. His bed was much comfier than you anticipated, or maybe it was just because you knew Jaehyun was next to you. Either way you figured it wouldn't take you long to fall back asleep. But, getting cosy and warm enough to feel yourself slowly drift proved a waste of time as you were promptly interrupted by the motions of Jaehyun stirring in his sleep. Groaning in frustration you opted to deal with him first, sitting up and facing his back. You see him hugging a pillow seemingly unbearably tight. It was rather cute, actually. His slow movements and puffy face set your heart aflutter in tenderness. You go to turn back around to your original position seeing as he seemed to be sound asleep and dreaming but are halted by the smallest of whines coming from Jaehyun's throat, followed by the smallest of movements from his hips. You're worried he's experiencing a nightmare so go to comfort him but as soon as you touch his shoulder you're sure he whispers your name. Followed by another faint rut of his hips. 

Your brain is slow to catch on but once it does you're reeling, spinning back around and cuddling yourself into his sheets, his smell swiftly surrounding you in all the worst ways. The bed gently rocked with his hips now and your mind couldn't help but wander to his body. Is he wet? How hard is he? Is he big? You shake your head violently to try and rid your inappropriate thoughts but your body reacts way before you have time to catch it, your underwear not being much of a barrier between your slick and the sheets. You screw your eyes shut and heave, it's so unfair. Not wanting to react this way yet having your heart filled with yearning. Just yesterday you never even thought of Jae like this, what's so different now?

His whimpering grew louder and you supposed he was close. Good. Maybe then you'd be able to sleep without an ache running through your bones. You hope he meets his pair soon so you don't have to deal with this again, wishing so bad for your emotions to go back to how it was not even a few hours ago. You like Jae, but that's it. You've never been interested in dating, nor has he shown an interest. A grunt sounds behind you and you curse your body as you feel wetness pooling on your thighs. It's too much, too much for you to deal with right now so you decide to leave, sleep on the couch. 

The blanket is still there, still has his scent. For a few seconds you feel like you're in a trance, heading straight for it before stopping and throwing it aside, opting to use your own hoodie as warmth. You hope Jae doesn't feel bad when he wakes, but really you had to leave. You'll try your best to explain in the morning or whenever you both seem to wake up. 

A headache made its way to your temple and you rubbed it in an effort to relieve some pain but to no avail. The room felt stuffy, like Jaehyun still lay beside you. Maybe the hoodie was a bad idea? Your skin flamed up as time progressed, sleep definitely not on the cards for now. God! You were too worked up and it was all Jaehyun's fault. Sure, he probably had no idea he was doing it but that didn't matter to you now that you were currently keening at the memory of his gasps, your name caught in his throat. Was he dreaming of you? You find yourself hoping he was, hoping you didn't just mishear your name despite the conflicting thoughts floating around in your disoriented state. Was he finished? Should you go through?

No! You mentally yell. Jaehyun is just a friend. You've only ever wanted him as a friend.

"Fuck it..." You cuss, voice barely audible. Afraid you'd be too loud otherwise.

Your hand snakes its way down under your underwear, slick abundant and sticky. You felt woozy, like your hand wasn't your own. Being on autopilot wasn't as fun as you'd imagined, hormones running rampant as you touched your overly sensitive bud and rolled gentle, the slow stimulation almost immediately pushing you over the edge. It was too dark to see anything, the air too oppressive to properly breathe. Again, you keep rolling the bud, your hips bucking at the mere thought of Jaehyun. You struggle to comprehend what was happening and couldn't keep up with yourself, stuffing your mouth full of your hoodie sleeve in an attempt to keep your increasing sobs quiet. It's just... It just doesn't quite feel like enough. Your heart rate quickens, mind replaying scenes of Jaehyun's dances, particularly the sexier ones. Shame and guilt weighed heavy on you but there was really nothing you could do to stop your movements, fingers racing to help you reach your end. Are you really gonna get off the the mental image of Jaehyun? Of course. Are you happy about it? Absolutely not. The fear of getting caught only sent you further into your lust filled haze, your whole hand now coated in your own essence. Your senses were too overwhelmed, you're too fucked out for you to just be touching yourself but it felt so good, felt so good that it was because of Jaehyun.

The all too familiar coiling in your stomach was building, encouraging your hand to work faster, work harder. More than anything you wanted _some_ kind of release from all this and so you continued. A few quick strokes over your sensitive clit did the job, your body contracting almost painfully in a silent gasp, mouth agape and body sweating. Your orgasm kept going, kept building for what felt like far too long before allowing your body to rest, the deed done. Everything felt so surreal, but so _so_ good. Your chest rose and fell harshly, legs and hand soaked. Bliss filled your senses for a good 10 minutes, the need to wash up being the only thing pulling you from post orgasm sensations. It was still difficult to process what you were feeling after cleaning, but one thing was certain. When your body hit the couch you practically blacked out, instantly falling into the deepest slumber of your life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

You're woken up by Jaehyun frantically shaking you, probably way harder than he actually realized as the first thing you manage to say is "Ow! Jae, stop! I'm awake okay!"

"Why'd you not tell me you were moving?! I thought you walked home when I woke up!" He was still panicked, you heard it clearly in his tone. You swiped at your eyes to try and adjust to the bright light shining through the curtains now, last nights sleep, whilst deep as it was, proved unhelpful in actually making you feel rested.

"Sorry, it's just-" You're mumbling, trying to think of a way out and sober up as soon as possible. Your heart rate sprints as you recall last nights events, realising Jaehyun is a lot closer than you first assumed. 

He cocks a brow at you, eagerly awaiting your response. You really didn't like upsetting him, much less lying to him but you could not under any circumstances be truthful about what happened in the night. Your heart hammered against your chest in anxiety confirming your decision to lie. It'd be best for the both of you to completely ignore the fiasco. With the hem of your hoodie sleeve between your fingers you fidgeted, looking anywhere but at the man in front of you.

"You kept me up due to a nightmare, I think." It's not a full lie you reason with yourself. Not the full truth either, though.

His eyes get a little larger at this, his body moving back a bit. There's a beat of silence before he gains courage to speak again.

"A nightmare? Did I say anything?"

Yes! You scream internally. You were moaning my name and riled me up so much I had the best orgasm of my life! But of course, you wouldn't embarrass both him and yourself like that. Instead, you opted to shake your head, yawning and falling back due to stretching.

"No, just uh... Cried a little?"

He scoffs at your answer, standing and chuckling lightheartedly. You're thankful he's left the topic alone and seemingly away to get breakfast. It felt all too smooth, but it was welcomed nonetheless. Perhaps he was aware of what went on but decided to leave it due to your lack of admittance? How would he have reacted if you were truthful? You leaned over the back of the couch, the kitchen in full view from where you're situated and see him grab some cereal. As he turns he asks if you want some too and you're more than happy to agree, things finally falling back into how they were. 

The kitchen was a small one, but you liked it. Everything was within reach and it made for a good social setting when chatting and eating. You sat at the table awaiting your food, peering over to see what was being served. Of course, Jaehyun remembers your fav and sets it down in front of you before digging in to his own. Clarity fills you and you finally feel at least a little better, last night seeming much further away than when you just woke up. It's just you and Jaehyun again. Eating in comfortable silence. It's nice, it's-

"Did you put perfume on before you slept?"

What? What a weird question, you think. Why would he ask you that?

"Why would I?" You ask honestly, not even bothering to look up from your bowl.

He swallows, taking a second to sniff the air around you.

"I can smell myself on you which, you know, makes sense since you're in my shirt. But..."

You nod, egging him on to continue.

"There's something _else_ on you too. It's sweet..."

You're met with a pair of squinted eyes, as if he was focusing on the smell. A few seconds and a grunt later he asks, voice gruffer than before.

"Did you go out last night?"

A little taken back by his insinuation you frown. Maybe you should have, should have let some unruly alpha take care of your problem. Maybe you should have woke him up and given in to your idiotic thinking. But also, how dare he?

"Of course not!" You yelp in between short bursts of laughter, still not quite believing he'd just asked you that.

He hums in thought, murmuring a quick "all right, sorry" and continued to eat. You find it a little harder to let go, confused as ever and your good mood dampened a little. You knew he hadn't meant to upset you, but you find yourself upset regardless. Choosing to try ignore it instead of putting up a fight you change the topic, even though you are curious about what this "smell" was too. You only hoped it wasn't a bad one.

"Got any plans today?"

"Other than hanging with my best friend? Nada." He was such a mood maker. You loosened into it.

"Not even dancing?" You're just pestering now, but anything is better than indulging your mind further.

"... Okay, maybe one thing." He grins, finishing his bowl and offering to take yours too to clean. You stay seated, admiring his back. He really is big, isn't he? The breadth of his shoulder is insulting at worst and admirable at best. He still didn't have a shirt on so you stop yourself staring in caution of another last night happening.

After cleaning he tells you to get dressed, back to the grind already as usual. As he disappeared into his room you go to get dressed yourself but realise you don't have a second pair of clothes as you hadn't intended to stay over. Cursing under your breath was seemingly becoming a regular occurrence around Jaehyun, but you surely needed clothes. Knocking once, twice on his door you fail to wait for an answer, the new situation of needing to borrow clothes in the morning rendering you foreign to such common courtesies. 

As you open the door you're met with a very undressed Jaehyun, wearing only a pair of underwear and a surprised look. You really can't help yourself but stare, eyes fixated on the apparent bulge hidden behind cloth. He clears his throat and smirks at you, hauling a t-shirt over his head. You stumble around a little, shutting the door as fast as possible and yell a quick "Sorry! Sorry I should have waited!" Was that him soft?

"It's okay, gimmie a sec."

You hear rustling behind the door and assume he's putting the rest of his attire on. You feel a blaze wrap around your whole body, embarrassment at messing up AND at seeing **the** Jung Jaehyun practically naked. How could one man look so perfect? Through hard work and dedication, of course. The fact alone had your legs trembling when he opened the door, fully dressed now.

"What is it, babe?"

_Babe_. You cower slightly beneath him, as if on instinct. He easily towers above you, height really not an issue for him. You feel at a loss of words in his presence, seeking desperately for your voice.

"I... I need clothes... please?" It came out as more of a plea than anything else, voice as small as you felt.

His hand reached to ruffle your hair, cuteness overloading his senses. Under normal circumstances you're sure you'd be appreciative of his touch however, all you were right now was in pain, an abrupt headache forming within. You wince at his touch, eyes getting watery as the room seemed to spin beneath your feet. Jaehyun's arms circled your frame in an attempt to help you keep your balance.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks even though he knew hadn't pet you **that** hard.

Despite wanting to answer the discomfort banding your forehead was too strong. You softly pushed him aside, heading straight to his bed and falling on your back, Jaehyun understanding completely and helping you steady yourself enough to lay down somewhat comfortably.

"All right, I get it. I'll stay and look after you, okay?"

As thankful as you were part of you was uncomfortable with him putting you first. You could quiet easily look after yourself, you thought, but knowing he would be around settled warmly within you. Conflicting thoughts only hurt your head further so instead you nodded weakly and tried to relax, rubbing your aches rather harshly to try and ease the pain.

Your meek voice piped up as loud as you could manage. 

"Thank you, Jae."

He looked at you with such contentedness, authentically appreciative and wanting to care for you.

"Let me know if you need me."


	2. The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck now lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also have a tumblr if u want to follow or request things there! https://joonpng.tumblr.com/

It was probably late afternoon when you woke if the setting sun was anything to go by. Jaehyun must have turned the lights off for you when he left, you're not sure how you managed to sleep with such a sore head but the darkness probably helped. The back of your hand came up to your forehead and made you squint, the simple touch still causing pain. It seemed you were burning up, maybe it was a fever? Those late nights at the dance studio and walks home must have taken a toll on your body. And God was it hot, the same shirt you slept in last night sticking to your sweating body. You grimaced at the feeling but decided it was best to keep it on and not ruin another one of his shirts.

Waking up bit by bit all your mind could focus on was Jaehyun's last words before you passed out, 'let me know if you need me'. Did you need him? Part of you felt a buried yearning for him, though small as it was. Ah, and there came the palpitations. It was a little worrying how sick you felt and at such a sudden rate. You wondered if Jaehyun was still home, but more than worrying about him you needed to worry about getting some water if you were this sick.

You got out of bed. Well, more like tried to. As soon as you stood up off the edge your legs failed and you fell back on the bed, thankful it wasn't forward falling. The dizzy nature of your head felt like a natural state with how common it seemed to be lately and so you took a few seconds to calm your heart, calm your head. Jaehyun's room smelled so nice, smelled like _home_. Sniffing the room seemed to placate you enough to try to stand again and though you wobbled a little it was relatively easier now, the door feeling a lot heavier than you remembered. 

In your weakened state you still heard Jaehyun singing. It was low and more like a buzzing but you zeroed in on it, the sounds making fast work of dissipating the pain in your body. You didn't quite understand why or how, but continued to listen in for a moment or two, enjoying the weight being lifted even if temporarily. It sounded like he was in the living room, and the closer you got to the kitchen confirmed this. His back was facing you and he had his guitar out, probably working on some uni work. His voice was like honey, sweet and enticing, begging you to taste.

Even though the more primal part of you wanted to give in to him logic prevailed. You slowly made your way to the cupboard and opened it up, tippy toes warning you of how unbalanced you really felt. You grabbed a small plastic cup just in case you dropped it, not wanting to break anything. Jae's voice fit perfectly with the now apparent rain, your heart hurting at the sounds. Relieved to feel the tap wasn't tightly shut you managed to pour a small amount of water, gulping it down and pouring some more, this time a bit more full. You rest your weary body against the half wall between both rooms, watching Jaehyun from behind. He was huddled over his guitar, seemingly very focused. If he had known you were there he didn't want you to know.

His singing was so soft, so angelic. You could almost fall asleep to it right where you stood. No wonder he's a music major, you muse. He's so good... So talented at everything he does. You drink again, taking in his clothed frame a bit more seriously. A wave of _something_ hits you, focused on clouding your head. Eyes bore into him now, mesmerized in his small movements. You wonder how it must feel to grip on to his shoulder, how grounded they'd make you feel. How powerful he must be, feeling as if you've only seen a portion of him, like he's holding back. For you? You wonder how he looks in heat, what he _really_ smells like. If it's anything like what you've been smelling lately you decide you'd not complain if it's all you knew for the rest of your life. Tight chest and swollen heart. You want him to turn around, want him to see you and look after you. You need him. You need him. A hymn born out of excessive hunger.

"Jae?" Such a meek voice paired to such a small frame, a whisper meant to be heard only by him.

His neck almost snaps with how hard he turned, eyes wide as if in shock. It throws you out of your trance a little, suddenly feeling silly for calling out. 

"Actually, uh... Never mind, sorry for-"

"Is that _you_?"

You want to look away from him, want to hide back in his room and sleep until the sickness passed. But your body froze, refused to move, sweat forming quickly.

"W... What?" You hate how dumb you sound, how incapable you were of speech. His body was hypnotic, eyes looking as if he was devouring you on the spot. You briefly wonder if he knew the hold he had on you right now, legs shaking once more.

A hand came to his face, covering both nose and mouth in an attempt to stifle the smell. You were quite offended by this, but the way his face strained sent a shock of pride down your spine, your body trembling at the sight. Trying to grasp onto the last remains of resolve proved difficult, but you somehow found it within yourself to walk away, albeit slowly and full of falls. It's a low, barely audible growl rising from Jaehyun's chest that has you whipping back around, ready to give in. Give in to what?

" _God_ , you smell so good..." The rumbling effect on his voice made you whimper. You've never seen Jaehyun so controlled through lack of control, so resistant, and it hurt. You're not sure why it would, but it did. His tense form waking something profound within. Like a light bulb switching on for the first time, it was sickening and bright, dazing you. Such acute urgency to admit defeat against your better judgment.

"Are you sure you're a beta? Fuck..." He draws out the curse, head falling back in assumed annoyance. 

Were you a beta? Of course you were, it's what you've been told your whole life. You'd never heard of an incorrect diagnosis, so surely you were just sick. Hard thumps battered against your chest, Jaehyun's scent in full force and you intrinsically knew it was his heat. You know he's holding back and god you know how much you want to help, help his tense frame so bad it pained you physically, like a wounded pup who only wanted to reassure.

You nod and it made your head light. Were you suddenly out of breath? The sight before you was certainly breathtaking, your hand straining in want to touch him.

"Babe, I really don't think you are.. You- _oh my god_." He grunts, coughing to clear his throat. He takes on a more authoritative stance. "You smell better than any omega I've encountered."

 _Baaaaabe_. It's that word, the word that sent you further into yearning, a high pitched cry ripping its way up from your heaving chest and sounding in the small space. His eyes roll back as he takes a big breathe in, your smell proving potent in its strength, enough to make him struggle.

"And if your scent is anything to go by-" He stands, his presence making you feel unbearably needy. "You're in heat, little _omega_." He almost spits the last word, teeth gritting in an attempt to practice some self discipline. 

As soon as he's standing he stops, his body visibly shaken by the sight in front of him.

Slick starts to pour down your legs, a deep blush settling on your dripping body as you fail to look elsewhere other than him. He's all you can focus on, all your heart wants. A lack off control looks too enticing on him, his clenching fists reminding you of how hard he's trying not to pounce on you right now. Drinking in the sight only made you more tipsy, bottom lip being sucked in to chew on. You really want to call out to him, but the most you're able to do is shake. Shake and let more precum drip out.

"Fuck me..." Deep breaths. His chest puffed out in a sign of dominance. He really fit the alpha bill.

"You- you really need to go back to the room, please."

Deep down you know it's not what he wants, it's not what you want. Your thighs rub together, another pulse of slick making its way down as you crave more, more of him, more of him _inside_. And yet, you find it hard to deny is command. What kind of sickness made you a horny mess, what kind of sickness makes you an _omega_? You still found it hard to believe despite the situation right now, unable to process much of anything except a very obviously turned on Jaehyun lusting after your scent.

He watched like a hawk as you trod back to the room, head low in shame? guilt? want? need? Why not all four. As soon as you entered his room a wash of knowing came over you, an ill feeling filling your stomach. It hurt to touch your skin, your body set on prickly fire in spite of shivering to no end.

Jae's question weighed thickly on your mind. You certainly were acting like a textbook omega. It just didn't fit the rest of your story, your life leading up to this exact moment. Sure you had wished to experience it, but now that it seemed to be happening it felt all too overwhelming, tears making their way down your roasting cheeks. How could someone be so fraught with need? It's like nothing in the world would be right until you felt his touch, gentle or not. 

A thud echoed behind you and you touched the door, the wood cooling to your burning heat. If you were going through one right now, which seemed to be the case, you understood it'd be the worst. Several bouts of it would hit over the next few days, to be exact. The first one always was the hardest, or so the professionals said. 

"I can still smell you." His voice is equally soothing and infuriating. You just want him to come and help take the pain away. Want his hands on you.

"Please..." You weren't sure what you were pleading for, legs sticking together and hair drenched in sweat. Something, anything to take the pain away.

If it were any other time, any other circumstance, you knew Jaehyun would be at your beck and call. But in your moment of intense need he refused, another bang sounding behind the door.

"I can't, you're not in the right mindset right now..." It's a pained voice, one filled with genuine distaste but full of appetite. 

You shake your head, forgetting completely he can't see you right now. His voice warms your body further, the seemingly never ending fiery desire helping to rid yourself of any shyness.

"Jae I- I need you. Please."

A sudden wave of his scent hits your senses and you moan, loud and clear. In response you hear a long grunt and a belt unbuckling, heavy breathing following suit.

"I can't fucking deal with you." You keen at his words, trying to imagine how he looks right now. You'd give anything to be on the other side right now. 

"Why do you smell so good?" He somewhat shouts, breathing heavier still. You cupped your core, bottoms soaked through, and hunch at the contact. It's not even direct, not from Jaehyun and it's not enough. It'd have to do for now, Jaehyun's breathing slowly turning more and more into groans, breath stuttering.

You mewl out, a single finger entering as you try your hardest to listen in to him, let your instinct take control finally. His erotic voice was even better than his singing, more ethereal than he's ever sounded. Genuine music to your ears. You bawl again, not being able to find enough pleasure from your own hand.

"Are you touching yourself?"

You'd probably be too prideful to admit it if you weren't in heat right now, but you cry out "Yes!" as you keep fingering, a second digit joining. 

"Fuck- I, I can smell it. You really need me, huh?"

He's just toying with you now, wants his ego fed and you'd be an idiot if you didn't make him full. Fingers kept pumping in and out, curling in that one spot that made you see stars. There was a puddle of slick below you, your whole lower half covered in clear need for him. If only he'd come take care of you, make you feel as good as you know he could. You continue moaning, though it wasn't a display. Hopeful your attempts to satisfy would reel him in, make him open that damn door.

You want so bad to please him.

"Please, Jae I-" You cry and curl into yourself, imagining your fingers to be Jaehyun's. "It hurts."

"I can't believe it..." He groans in between gasps, the distinct sound of wet skin sounding behind you. He's masturbating so close to you, his scent pushing you further to your end.

"My fated pair... My omega" His voice trails off as he cums, you can almost _taste_ it by how loud he is, a long howl sure to wake his neighbours up. Was that really what he insinuating? You and Jaehyun? Is that why you both felt so pulled to each other? Mention of the once sought after 'fated pair' had you staggered, hand probing faster on its own now.

"Jae!" You sob, hot tears painting your cheeks that failed to cool you. You were so close, so ready to let go but as fast as you felt your release nearing you fell back, head bumping against the ground and a very red, _hard_ Jaehyun stood above you. His shirt nowhere to see, skin glistening in a mixture of sweat and cum, his cock heavy and twitching at the site of you splayed out for him.

"Love, I wont be able to hold back if you look like that..."

That's all it took, his voice hurling you over the edge as you finished in front of him, drool dripping down your cheeks and hair messy from your body temperature. It was euphoric, the snap inside sending pure joy through all your nerves, your whole body arching from just his voice. His body grew stiff and precum dripped on your forehead. You wanted to taste it, your orgasm continuing as you raised a finger up to swipe it across your forehead and force your mouth to shut around it, your display setting off Jaehyun's more animalistic instinct.

"You're such a tease, you know?" He starts, jaw tight and barely allowing speech to pass. He walked further in the room, grabbing your trembling body and dropping you on the bed. A fresh wave of scent caused intense cravings within you as you sit up and press your nose against his length, allowing the precum to smear across your mouth and nose. It was a mess. Your face brushed into him, ass wiggling in display for him.

"Does my little omega want a taste?" You peered up at him and were instantly ready from the way he looked. Hooded lids match his devious smirk, teeth pointed and consuming your every movement and sound. It was like sweet torture, the pain of needing more of him blending with the pleasure of having him, even partially. You're _his_. You feel it to your core. It's a swipe of his tongue against his lips that has you crooning into his groin, sniffing harshly

You nod as fast as you could, hands gripping his base and tongue lapping up his precum, the salty mixture coating the back of your throat made it a little difficult to breathe. You swallowed the thick mixture and returned kitten licks to his tip, a hand coming behind to grasp your hair. He wasn't pushing on you yet so you look up, the head of his cock swallowed by your swirling tongue.

"How is it? Do you want more?" He was so cocky, it looked good on him.

The hum you sound sends vibrations right along him, a gratuitous moan validating your actions. Your head moved further, up, down, further into your mouth until you felt it hit the back of your throat, your chokes riling him up more. He was much bigger than you anticipated but even so it didn't feel like enough, wouldn't be enough until he came in you, whether that be your mouth or not. Something within you said it still wouldn't be enough, but it's all you could think about. You let him buck his hips a little against you since he was as deep as he could be, the friction burning slightly. Thankful for how much spit had collected around him.

Tears form from happiness of being beneath him, from being his. It came naturally to you you found, being his. Like your whole life was leading up to this exact overheated moment. You pulled off as far as you could without having his cock leave your mouth and began bobbing along his length, tongue snaking around him the whole way. His grip grew tighter still but remained cautious of hurting you. The deep desire you had to be fuller made your hand raise to his own locked in your hair, pleading up at him with loving eyes to _please face fuck me._

More than happy to give he growled, it was downright vulgar and hit your right where you needed it most, fresh slick slipping out of you in preparation for breeding.

His hips snapped into your mouth, the sudden movement pushing you back for a second but you scramble to get closer to him again, his chest rising in pride for how much you loved his cock.

"You're greedy, you know that? Fuck, babe..."

God you never want him to stop talking, his deep growls bounced off your own high pitched gagged whines, your eyes growing weighty in pure concentration of getting him off. His free hand grabbed your jaw, reassuring rubs swiping against your cheek as he finally started his movements, cock being forced further and further into your throat, so far you didn't think it was possible. You heart swelled in love for him and you know Jaehyun felt it too, it came with the whole fated pair deal. Being so intrinsically linked together, so drawn to each other. It just felt right, like second nature, to be swallowing his length as his speed picked up, cock trembling against your tongue. You don't want it to be over yet, and by the sounds Jaehyun was making you're sure he doesn't want it to be over either. His throat sounding hoarse with how often he was crying out for you.

He was too rough and you understand it was because he was tricked into his heat, thanks to yours. Balls smacking against your chin resulting in that damp obscene sound you loved so much. You wished you cared about it, jaw straining and neck bruised but all you wanted was more. Always more with him. He tasted divine, smelled so approving.

A pop resonated beside gasps of air and you're not sure who's breathing was harder. His cock dripped in your saliva as he leaned down, soft lips pressing against your own sloppy mouth. A harsh contrast to his previous movements. A tongue poked against yours and you allowed entrance right away, instantly submitting to him. His tongue glided against your own and you moaned into his open mouth, hands reaching for anything they could grip to. The overwhelming nature of submission, the tender act of giving all control to another, it filled you with such greedy excitement. He was the sun pouring into your veins, each drop of his saliva dripping down your throat arousing you further.

He continued with his careless kissing as you heard a soft thump. You didn't dare open your eyes, too enthralled in the way his lips seem to eat you up. You're so glad to have Jaehyun for your first heat, the disciplined alpha being sure to take care of you carefully in your moment of heightened need. His hands danced along your arms, instinctively pulling at the hem of his shirt on you to haul it over your head. His movements paused as he took you in, swollen lips matching the spit dribbling down your face, his own saliva coating your mouth and cheeks too. Slowly, he reached for your breasts, softly squeezing and rubbing circles on your nipples. You see his mouth water, a dark fire burning in his eyes. He goes to say something to you, but before you get a chance to inquire (not that you felt able to speak, honestly), he latched on to your neck, fangs grazing tentatively against that spot, that one life binding spot.

You fall back at the thought of it, the mere existence of his teeth desperately holding back against you buckled you. He followed, large body shaking above you. His cock bounced against your clothed entrance as if teasing you on its own accord and your cunt greedily tried to take him in, though it was a fruitless endevour. You looked up in awe, in love. You wanted nothing more than for him to enter you, to load you up. Your sobbing did nothing to hurry him, his velvety lips attaching to you once more. It felt impossible to get any more turned on, but every time he touched you whether that be with his hands or his lips or _fuck_ \- his cock, your desire grew.

He started with your neck, his barely existing kisses caused your stomach to flutter. Then, he moved to your breasts, his tongue flicking ever so gently across your buds in the process. Wetness collected beneath you and you're sure it'll soak through his sheets at this rate. He caressed your stomach, mild fingers pawing at your skin. The fact that he needed you as much as you needed him consumed you, rendered you his completely. Body and resolve crumbling beneath him. Finally, he hovered above your underwear, his eyes retuning to yours and dimples on full show at how ready you were for him.

"Say you want me." It's a command you didn't need, your voice eager to give.

"I do, Jae. Please, I need you so bad, it hurts..." He was so close, puffs of air raining on your receptive clit. 

"You sure?" It was a last call, not that you thought either of you wanted to call it off now. You felt your heart grow two sizes larger at his care but irritation settled thickly in your stomach when you felt yourself clenching around nothing again.

You nodded, your own hands coming up to absentmindedly play with your breasts, legs subconsciously opening for him. He swore at your display, hand briefly wrapping around his needy cock to relieve some pressure. You wiggled in place, restless for him to enter you already and he picks up on it quickly, sly grin establishing on his face.

"I can't- fuck, can't wait, have to fuck you." Was all the warning you got before he hooked a finger at the corner of your underwear and tugged, the tip of his cock pushing against your well prepared entrance. You whimpered, bottom lip sucked in between your teeth in an attempt to stay calm, savour the moment in spite of his rushed demeanor. Grabby hands reached for him, locking around his neck as you took in his features.

Tight lipped and fixated on your own, each others obsessions. He kept humping gently into you and the stretch hurt so good, the world finally feeling right again. You couldn't help the constant clenching around him as he bottomed out, his lips attaching to your forehead in subdued sweetness. 

"Stop doing that." He grits and you honestly don't mean to follow up with another contraction but he doesn't seem to mind either way if the sound he returns is anything to go by.

It's so lewd, sounds made for your ears only. Vulgar and rough and you can't get enough of them, your own whines piercing the room alongside him. 

"You're so tight babe, fuck..." he says through a clenched jaw. Beads of sweats falling from his forehead on to yours and you almost want to stick your tongue out, lap it all up. His aroma was all around you, so earthy and grounding in its presence. The thickness of his length filled you up and reached all the way to your cervix when fully sheathed, the fact making you quiver. Legs creeped their way around his waist, a subconscious attempt to keep him inside. The little omega brain wanting to be bred.

The impatient alpha started moving, hips brushing against your own and you were so thankful for the copious amounts of lube your body prepared. It was winding, his rapid and unrelenting hits over and over again made it hard to breathe, each gulp of air _trying_ to ease but only managing to overload with Jaehyun. Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun. His scent tainting every part of you with each thrust, encumbering your senses.

It was ritualistic, with each thrust came another bout of babbling, something about just how good he felt, how much you loved it, loved him. He tried to keep up, tried to match your confessions.

"My omega, you were- made for me" He gasped between each bruising push against your core and your eyes roll back at his barks. It didn't help that his core caressed your clit every time he slid into you, sending twists of bliss through your system repeatedly.

"Want filled? Wanna breed my baby.." He cooed directly in your ear, head hanging dangerously close to your neck.

It's really all you feel you've ever wanted at this point, to have your walls decorated in his cum. You thrashed beneath him, excitement pouring within. You wished to respond verbally but all that echoed in the small nonexistent space between you both was weeping, but he understood. God did he understand, knew how desperate you were, especially when he decided to toy with your soft spot right below your ear, canines pressing firm enough to threaten you over the edge.

Strong hands grabbed at your legs as he sat more upright, the drive made against them contorting you into a confined position. The abruptness of it all had you weak, the view of him so in charge, cock still pumping into you at an aggressive rate. It captivated you, drove you into delirium. The speed at which he was bucking into you rocked the bed with your tiny frame, obscene creaks adding to the fuel building within you, as if Jaehyun wasn't enough.

His eyes were trained on you, fastened on how fucked out you looked. Your face was a mess, pleading eyes spilling tears and spit covering you in the prettiest of ways. Throat red raw from how vocal his cock was forcing you to be, the snapping of hips drawing out whine after whine. 

"Mine." He claimed, brows knit. He reached down to graze his tongue against your cheek, drinking up your mess. His head stays there and you swallow his pants, really take in the way his cock twitched inside you and how his hips stuttered against you. Understanding that he was close really brought you to your edge too, but what really set you off was the clamping of teeth around the side of your neck, skin breaking lightly and the start of a binding for life.

Your walls clenched around him, orgasm ripping through you in the most forceful way you've ever experienced. A rhythm only Jaehyun could make. It was too much, was all too much for you to deal with, broken cries matching the way you curled into Jaehyun. He didn't stop, not with his drives into your convulsing frame or with his bites, deep growls settling against your chest.

It was too much to describe, the feeling of being bound. When Jaehyun rose satisfied with his assertance of dominance you wailed to him, for him. The overwhelming sensitivity overflowed as he sought his end, cock feeling impossibly heavy inside you. A relentless assault against your cunt, an attempt to prevent any of his seed from escaping when he finally came.

"Love you..." He slurred, head fallen back in bliss as he came within the deepest parts of you, cock swelling and humping you involuntarily. You reached for him and he bends, mumbling soft sorries against you as you bawl, feeling his seed pour out of you with each thrust despite his best efforts. You just felt too good, like you were made for him. It didn't stop, gentle rocks attempt to milk everything out his system because he knows it's overbearing. He knows you feel overstuffed.

His moans mixed with utterances of love, his cock still pumping inside you. "Hurry, bite me too." he prays, head tilting to the side for easier access. Your jaw opened quietly, muffled cries showering his open wound in devotion. He hugs you tightly, embracing you wholly as you secure your future together, almost pained sounds clawing their way up his throat. You plant small kisses to his neck as he pushed his hips further still, your act being the end of him as he finally expelled all he had for you, prick finally shrinking enough for him to exit you.

As he does you feel a gush of cum pour out, smearing the sheets below you. He backs up and watches with a glint in his eye, in awe of his work on your overly tired body. It was hard to breathe, mind finally being put to rest as your surroundings seem to come back into view. You didn't regret the nights actions, but rather the lifelong commitment now put in place devastated you, had you feeling like a wreck, as if Jaehyun's previous ministrations hadn't already done so.

Keep in mind, it wasn't negative at all. As you both calmed down from such strenuous activity you find yourself wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up by him again, to be held and cared for. Fingers brushed against your legs, the soothing touch helped to familiarize you again.

"Who woulda guessed?" He half heartedly laughed, chaste lips making their way from your knee down your leg. Certainly not you, anyway.

It was still hot and you still felt his alpha aura present. Understanding it wasn't over yet, thank god you think because your heart wont still, you find enough of your docile voice to ask for water.

His dimples shine above you and he nods, you're so in love and knowing he feels the same emboldens you.

"Anything for my little omega."


End file.
